Underneath The Mistletoe
by Hilarity-Ensues
Summary: Onepart. You can guess the plot from the title. MM of course. Please RR


_**Underneath the Mistletoe**_

_**Short fluff just in time for Christmas. Enjoy. Don't forget to click that little purple button at the end and review!! ;-)**_

**Mia's POV**

I don't know why I let Lilly talk me into coming to this party. I haven't seen her all night. The minute we got here, she was off, with her camera trained on some poor guy puking his guts out into the potted plant that was next to the door leading out to the balcony. So much for sticking by my side all night. Thanks a whole lot Lilly. Always keeping your promises.

I don't know why I let her talk me into these crazy schemes. I don't know how she comes up with them some of the time. The title of the next episode of _Lilly Tells It Like It Is_, is, are you ready for it…._What Really Happens at a Teenage Party, we take an in-depth inside look._ I mean how lame is that? Probably no more lame than Lilly dragging me along to a party that I didn't want to go to in the first place.

It's supposed to be a party celebrating the end of finals and the Christmas that is coming. To me it just looks like a poor excuse for a bunch of people to get drunk and make-out. I'm the only one here that probably won't have a hangover the next morning and a bad recollection of what happened the night before.

So here I am now, standing in the corner, holding a cup of punch, all by myself. I'm not game to try the punch though; I overheard some guys saying that they'd spiked the punch. God, I know what's going through their minds. Just wait till you get a poor innocent girl drunk, and then take her into one of the bedrooms and…­­--­­-

Hold on.

What on earth is Michael doing here??

Lilly told me he was going to stay holed up in his room for the night. I don't get her sometimes.

Oh well, my night's starting to look up.

**Michael's POV**

It's Felix's fault that I'm here. I don't even want to be here in the first place. It's not really my thing. I don't really see the point in getting drunk just for the sake of it. If I wanted to get drunk then I would do it in the safety of my own home and maybe with Mia alongside me.

Did I really just say that?

Damn, there they are again. I have to stop thinking about her but I can't. She's just so wonderful. Pretty, funny, smart….ok well maybe not smart in all aspects. I mean her Algebra could do with some work but that's what I'm here for right? And her smile. Oh god her smile. I could lay in my bed thinking about her smile all day and right through the night. It just makes my day when I can get her to smile one of those smiles or make her laugh. It's not hard to, make her laugh I mean. She and I pretty much share the same sense of humour. I mean…---

What is with this music? I mean I know it's Christmas and all and people are in 'holiday spirit' mode but honestly how many times of _Rocking Around the Christmas Tree_ can one guy take? You can only take so much before a guy feels like chucking the stereo out of the window. Hopefully it'll land on the pavement much like eggplant that Mia once dropped out of the window. Now there's a thought.

Damn I gotta get these thoughts of Mia out of my head. It's not like she would be thinking the same thoughts about me. She'll probably think I'm a perverted freak if she ever knew what I really thought about her. I just need to…---

What on earth is Mia doing here???

I think my night's starting to look up.

**Mia's POV**

Ok, so I know I said I didn't want to be here, but now that Michael's here, it doesn't seem all that bad. But what's the point? He probably hasn't even seen me. I may as well be invisible. It's not like anyone else here has noticed the tall, chestless, big footed princess standing by herself in corner. It's times like this when you need a tall, stocky Nordic body guard to keep you company. But no, Dad had to give him the night off didn't he? _It's the holidays, it's only one night, what harm can come of that_? I'll tell you Dad, a lot of _harm_ can come of that. For example, right now. If I drink this punch some drunk senior could take me into a room and feel me up (ok, maybe it wouldn't be so bad if it was Michael…did I really just think that?) and who would be there to rescue me? Nobody that's who, cos like I said, I'm invisible.

Why is Michael walking towards me?

**Michael's POV**

I didn't know what else to do. As soon as Felix and I got inside, he was off. I knew why we had come. He had overheard that some girl that he was hot for was going to be at the party and he dragged me along so he wouldn't be lonely in case he got rejected. Great idea mate, some friend you are.

So anyway, seeing as I was all alone and it definitely looked like Mia was all alone (I wonder where her shadow, I mean, Lars was. It isn't like him to stay far from her side.) I did the only thing that I could think of and comprehend clearly; I started walking over to where Mia was standing all on her lonesome.

**Mia's POV**

_Oh God if you're up there, please don't make me say or do anything stupid in front of Michael. If you do, I promise I'll start trying harder in Algebra. Please don't let me do anything embarrassing._

"Hey." That was the first thing that came out of his mouth. That was all he came over to say? He could've done it a lot easier and just, you know, given the typical guy response and given her a half wave and a nod from the other side of the room before, I don't know, going and getting some punch and getting drunk.

"Hi Michael. How are ya?" Well what was I supposed to say? _Hi. How are ya? You can piss off now._ I couldn't say that, especially to the guy that I love. I have to play this cool. C'mon Mia, you can do cool.

"I'm good, you?" Why is he being so formal? Is he just taking pity on me cos I am his sister's best friend? If his response could be any colder, then I'd be an ice Popsicle.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just hanging in there." Where did that come from? Hanging in there from what? Being deserted at a party where I know barely no-one? Being a princess? Suffering gruelling hours of princess lessons with Grandmere? Being in love with a guy that I know I can't have? Pick any of the above, I'm an open book.

"Yeah I know what you mean." How could he possibly know what I mean? As far as I know, he's never met Grandmere.

"So Michael, what are you doing here? I didn't know this was your thing." Well I had to say something didn't I? If I didn't then it'd just be awkward silence until he said, _Ok Mia, I'm going to go over there now. Bye_, before taking three steps to his right and turning his back on me.

**Michael's POV**

"So Michael, what are you doing here? I didn't know this was your thing." Yeah well I know. I'm not usually the party type of person. I'd rather be at home, writing songs on my guitar. But it much better now that I know you're here. What were you thinking? I couldn't say that. She'd think I'm a bigger freak than I am. I mean who would walk around half naked when your sister's best friend is over? She's probably just waiting for the men in white coats to take me away.

"It's not usually. I got dragged along by Felix here to impress some girl. God only knows what shit he'll get himself into this time." Yeah, that should do. Answers her question but doesn't lead into anything further embarrassing on my part.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. I got dragged along to this by Lilly. I really don't want to be here." Is it just me or was she looking at me very sincerely when she said that? Does that mean that she wants me to leave with her?

"Well, hey, since we have both been brought along and ditched, do you want to hang out. I mean, I know no-one here, and seeing as you're standing here by yourself, I'm assuming that you know no-one here. So, why not?" Yeah, why not? It can't do any harm, right? RIGHT????

**Mia's POV**

"Well, hey, since we have both been brought along and ditched, do you want to hang out. I mean, I know no-one here, and seeing as you're standing here by yourself, I'm assuming that you know no-one here. So, why not?" I could've cried when he said that, or swooned at the knees…..that is if I knew what swooning was, I didn't exactly live in the days of Scarlet O'Hara….she was in _Gone With The Wind_ right…..they did swoon in _Gone With The Wind_ right? I wouldn't exactly know, I stopped it soon after it started when I realised there was no hot guys in it and I couldn't understand what they were speaking about.

"What do you mean? Can't you see, I'm here with all my friends?" I said laughing. Hey what can I say, I'm a comedian. I hope he doesn't see right through me.

"Yeah I could see that from the other side of the room. So, what do you say?" Hahaha. He's a comedian too. But he's also serious Michael. And totally gorgeous Michael, especially without his shirt on, which he sure does forget a lot. Oh why, couldn't he have forgotten it tonight?? But then if he did, I wouldn't be able to hold myself responsible for the actions that would follow. Damn.

"Yeah sure why not?" Well, what harm can come it?

**Michael's POV**

"Yeah sure why not?" I can't believe she agreed, does she not know what she's doing? I mean she's letting herself associate with a perverted freak who likes nothing better than to walk around shirtless in her presence. What has come of the world?

"Well, my little ditcherooni pal. What do you say, should we go and scope out the food? I'm feeling a little peckish. How about you?" Where the hell did that come from? God, I'm turning into my Uncle Herb. All I need to do now is pinch Mia's cheeks and say, _Oh, look at you. You're such a cutie aren't you and oh my, you're getting so big_.

"Yeah I am too. Starving actually. Let's go." She said laughing. I'm so glad that she didn't take what I said seriously. I mean, what would've happened if she'd actually thought I was being serious? She probably would've gone, _Ok Michael, I'm going to go over there now. Bye_, before taking three steps to her right and turning her back on me.

**Mia's POV**

Does this mean he likes me? Or is he just showing pity for his sister's best friend? God, I'm so confused. I wish all this wasn't so hard. Maybe I should throw caution to the wind; I mean it is Christmas after all. What harm could come of it?

Those words sound too familiar.

So, now I'm following his back into the kitchen. (What a seriously good back he has, almost as good as his front) It's kind of hard to keep up with him because there are so many people here. Seriously, how many people actually knew about this party? I didn't even know about it until this morning when Lilly rang me up, scaring the crap out of me. I mean, c'mon, she should know better than to call me at 6 in the morning. And on a Saturday!

Well, look there. Now I've gone and done it. I've lost him. Shit. He's probably going to think that I've ditched him, just like Lilly ditched me and Felix ditched him.

Oh, wait, there he is. Coming back towards me, no doubt probably thinking what a freak I am, standing in the middle of the room looking around wildly with a half dazed expression on my face.

"C'mon Mia." He took my hand and I thought I was going to die. Michael Moscovitz is HOLDING MY HAND!!! I thought the day would never come!! Ok, that sounded a little stalkerish, don't you think?

So together, we manoeuvred our way through the throngs of people to the kitchen. Did I mention, he was holding my hand the whole way there? He has really nice hands. Rough, but soft. The pads a little calloused probably from playing the guitar, no doubt.

I'm in heaven.

**Michael's POV**

I'm in heaven.

I'm holding Mia Thermopolis's hand. Could anything be any better? No, nothing in the whole world, except maybe if she was my girlfriend and she was mine to keep forever. Her hands are so soft, like silk, if I knew what silk felt like but my god, they're the softest hands that I've ever felt.

When we reached the kitchen, we may as well have walked into a war zone or at least a cheerleader/ jock party. What little food was set out was gone, and the rest of it, well…packets of chips were open, empty. Instead they were scattered all over the floor, being trampled on as some seniors that I recognised from my English class played a drinking game.

"Hold on." I said dropping Mia's hand. I walked over to the fridge and opened it up. Not to my surprise it was filled with cartons of beer. No food at all.

I looked over at Mia and shrugged my shoulders. "No food in here either." I walked back over to Mia. I guess I can't be her knight in shining armour riding atop a white horse and get her some food today.

Damn, my fantasy out the window.

**Mia's POV**

I didn't mind when he said that there was no food. I didn't mind when he came back over and stood next to me where I was leaning up against the doorframe leading into the kitchen.

BUT I didn't MIND when he let go of my hand when he went to see if there was any food in the fridge.

"Hey guys." Where did that voice come from?

**Michael's POV**

"Hey guys." Where did that voice come from? Only one person in the entire world could own it. My little sister, Lilly.

"Hi Lilly. Fancy meeting you here." I said with a smirk on my face. Aww, we love each other so much.

"I could say the same to you, Michael." She said, returning my smirk. It was at that point that I noticed that someone else was with us, his arm slung loosely around my little sister's waist.

"Felix. I see you found the girl you were looking for." Why couldn't he have told me? And if he was embarrassed about it, then why did he drag me along to the party?

"Yeah." He looked a little sheepish when he said that. I couldn't blame him. For someone to like Lilly, you'd have to have some balls.

"You guys do realise that you're standing under the mistletoe, right?" What is it with my sister? It isn't enough that she knows about my infatuation with Mia but she has to almost bring it up with her, while standing within her presence. I just glared at her. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Mia glaring at her too.

**Mia's POV**

"You guys do realise that you're standing under the mistletoe, right?" What is it with her? It isn't enough that she knows about my infatuation with Michael but she has to almost bring it up with him, while standing within his presence. I just glared at her. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Michael glaring at her too.

It was at that point that we caught each other, looking at each other _(a/n, sorry that doesn't really make sense does it?)_ and we laughed. Then to my complete surprise he leaned forward and kissed me lightly (and quickly) on the mouth.

I just stood there in dumbfounded shock, he kissed me!! I know I must be dead now, cos this is definitely heaven. From the side I heard Lilly mutter to Felix, "Let's leave the two lovebirds alone."

"What was that?" Well I had to ask, didn't I? I needed to know the reason why he voluntarily kissed me.

"I like you Mia. I like you a lot. And it's not just because you're a princess and you'll someday rule a country that most people haven't even heard of but it's because you're really pretty _(he thinks I'm pretty!!)_, funny _(funny too!!)_, smart _(are you sure you have the right girl Michael?)_, you stand up for what you believe in and I totally respect that…--

Well I had to cut him off didn't I? He was rambling. So I shut him up the only way that I knew how, I kissed him some more.

_**Please review now guys. **_

_**Have a very Merry Christmas everyone!!!**_


End file.
